


Hausfrau

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un intermedio en la historia de amor entre Bill y Tom, alias el ‘camionero gay’ y el ‘ama de casa’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hausfrau

—Pareces un ama de casa.

Más que la oración en sí misma, fue el tono indescifrable que Bill había empleado lo que causó que detuviese lo que estaba haciendo y girara hacia su hermano con una ceja arqueada.

—Y tú un camionero gay, pero no me escuchas diciéndotelo.

El corredor del supermercado se inundó de una risa suave, y Tom volvió a su labor de examinar las marcas de salsa de tomate tratando de elegir la mejor.

 

Era como el orden natural de las cosas: Bill se encargaba de ensuciar y desordenar, de propulsar los cambios; Tom de limpiar detrás de él los desastres y evitar que el caos poseyera sus vidas, tanto figurada como literalmente.

 

Bill suspiró, miró con vaguedad el tatuaje adquirido ni una semana atrás en sus nudillos, y pasó sus manos por el cabello rubio, jalando sin hacerse doler y soltando un gemido de frustración.

—No estamos llegando a ningún lado.

—Sabes que no es cierto —dijo Shiro, aunque sus facciones cansadas tampoco auspiciasen ánimo—. La meta todavía es difusa pero vamos por buen camino —siguió hablando cuando Bill se hundió todavía más en su asiento.

Era deprimente. Sacar adelante un álbum nunca había sido un trabajo fácil, las horas empleadas en la creación, grabación y perfeccionamiento de los discos anteriores eran prueba incuestionable de ello. Pero por algún motivo, este les estaba costando frustración, lágrimas, sudor y sangre, y tiempo, mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Tom?

—En camino. Tuvimos un problema en casa. —Shiro le vio de soslayo, esperando una elaboración y Bill la dio a regañadientes—: Dejé un grifo abierto e inundé un baño, ¿está bien? El agua llegó al estudio y puse en riesgo parte de nuestro equipo.

No hubo réplica de su amigo y productor, y Bill hizo una mueca, recordando la expresión de Tom al descubrir la calamidad que había estado a punto de suceder y lo rápido que actuó, reuniendo toallas, secadores y dándole instrucciones para que no se quedase como una estatua.

Lo que le había dicho a su gemelo unos días antes volvió a su mente: «Pareces un ama de casa». No quiso que fuera una recriminación, sino simplemente verbalizar una conclusión a la que llegó al ver a Tom tan concentrado en latas de salsa de tomate.

 

Fue cuando se mudaron de la casa de su madre a su propio espacio que uno tuvo que dar un paso adelante y velar por los asuntos más mundanos de sus vidas.

Como desde que eran unos niños Tom había mostrado tener compulsión por el orden y menos renuencia a la cocina que Bill, no fue de extrañarse que se resignara a asumir el papel.

Así que mientras Tom se encargó hacer horarios para encargarse de sus mascotas, decidir sobre la ayuda que contratarían para asear, y hasta aprendió a cocinar platillos decentes, Bill se dedicó a colaborar estrictamente cuando le era pedido y a tareas más pequeñas.

Esa era su dinámica establecida.

 

—Te traje el café que querías.

—Gracias, Tom.

Bill estaba descalzo y en pijamas, revisando distraído los comentarios de su último post en la BTKApp.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Lo de siempre —dijo dándole un sorbo a su café y sintiendo con satisfacción el sabor en la lengua.

Apartó el teléfono con descuido, cansado de responder lo que le parecía digno o gracioso, y estudió a Tom, percibiendo que estaba por decirle algo que no iba a gustarle. Su gemelo se había quedado en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina con ropa de calle y la correa de su perro favorito en la mano después del paseo que acababan de dar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a salir.

No, no le gustaba. Ni un poquito.

—¿A dónde?

Un encogimiento de hombros y una lengua jugando con el piercing de su labio inferior. Bill frunció el ceño. Pasaba de la medianoche, y aunque era temprano según los estándares que compartían, al ser el primer día que se habían tomado libre en semanas de trabajo duro había creído que charlarían y de ahí a la cama.

—No me esperes despierto —dijo Tom, dejando la correa y revisando en sus bolsillos tener las llaves de su auto—. Ah, y Bill, ¿podrías encargarte del servicio?

Bill contempló la pila de trastos usados.

 

Nada, eso era lo que sabía de arquitectura antigua, pero aun así Bill recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre edificaciones de culturas milenarias: la piedra angular. La más importante y sobre la que el resto estaba dispuesto.

Fue cuando tenía dieciséis que comprendió que ese chiquillo tan flaco y alto como él, con el que compartía facciones aunque no sentido del humor, era su piedra angular. Nunca se tomó la molestia de decírselo a Tom tal cual.

 

Al inicio, Bill sospechaba que podría ser Ria, sin embargo, cuando descubrió que no era más que un chico del club de tenis al que solían ir, tuvo que aceptar que la simple idea era ridícula. Recordaba que se llamaba Dan o John, o quizá Mark… Sí, sin duda era Mark.

—Es Max.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó dudoso. Tom rodó los ojos—. Eh, si tú lo dices.

—Es un amigo.

—No pregunté.

Esa noche, Tom de nuevo salió.

En vez de concentrarse en darle forma a la lírica que tenía metida en la cabeza, Bill se dedicó a recordar, llegando a la conclusión de que antes de llegar a Estados Unidos su hermano no había presentado ese comportamiento. Un _amigo_ , decía él.

 

Mark tenía uno o dos años más que ellos, trabajaba en un buffet de abogados y Bill lo detestaba sin conocerlo.

—Es Max —dijo Tom, no tan divertido como antes había fingido estarlo con el cambio aposta de nombres.

Bill estaba echado en la cama que compartían, gorra puesta, medallones, cruces y cadenas en su cuello, como si estuviera preparado para salir cuando ambos estaban al tanto de su carencia de planes. No replicó el reclamo y con sorpresa descubrió algo que le dejó con cada músculo facial contraído.

—Ya no eres mi ama de casa.

Tom volteó a verlo como si estuviera loco e hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua. —¿Tu ama de casa?

Eso tenía significados ocultos, no dichos porque Bill los había creído innecesarios. El «eres mi piedra angular» que llevaba entre líneas solo evidentes para él, el «valoro que te encargues de todas las cosas del hogar», el «te amo, imbécil».

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —Bill estaba en su mundo paralelo, sin tomarse la molestia de enfrentar a Tom que seguía viéndole como si fuese necesario que lo encerraran en el ala psiquiátrica de un hospital—. Es porque nos mudamos de Alemania, ¿no? Por querer abarcar tanto.

—No estás haciendo sentido, Bibi —dijo Tom preocupado.

—Ya vengo, quiero tomar aire.

—Bill…

—No me esperes despierto —recomendó, haciendo eco a las veces anteriores en las que Tom le había dicho lo mismo antes de marcharse. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo del clóset comprobando que todo estuviera en orden y se fue.

Llenó el tanque en la primera gasolinera con la que se cruzó y tomó una autopista sin ninguna dirección particular. Recién cuando se halló aparcado frente a una playa cualquiera y vio que su teléfono tenía dos llamadas perdidas, un mensaje de voz y tres de texto, decidió que no podía huir.

 

Lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Claro que sí.

Cuando estaban en Leipzig eran Tom y Bill. Cuando pasó el divorcio de sus padres y fueron a vivir a Loitsche también eran Tom y Bill, y en ocasiones también Andreas, pero mayormente ellos dos.

Cuando estaban en Hamburgo eran Tom y Bill, por un lado, y Bill, Tom, Gustav y Georg por el otro. Cuando llegaron a L.A., al inicio eran Tom y Bill. Sin embargo, “al inicio” lo estaban dejando atrás a medida que pasaban los meses y se formaban los años.

Bill sabía que era su culpa. Él había querido vivir en Estados Unidos, David Jost, recién migrado, creyó que era la opción correcta y Tom no actuó como la marioneta que no era, sin embargo, tampoco puso contras. Él fue quien dijo que lo mejor era ser más firmes en esa línea un poco borrosa desde siempre entre hermanos y algo más.

Era una consecuencia fácil de deducir que Tom, eventualmente, buscase a alguien que lo satisficiera tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional.

 

—¿Mark es bueno? —preguntó Bill es un murmullo.

—¿Qué?

—Que si Mark es bueno en la cama —se explayó.

Una corrección sobre el nombre quedó a la mitad, un parpadeo y una risotada. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Bill bufó, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

Otro parpadeo, un entrecejo arrugado y ojos aguzados.

—Te lo diré cuando lo averigüe —dijo Tom finalmente, volviendo a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra y haciendo uno que otro tachón en la serie de notas musicales de la melodía que trataba de componer.

Hubo un silencio corto hasta que Bill, ignorando que Shiro acompañado de Georg y Gustav se acercaban, insistió: —¿Es mejor que yo?

Tom no tuvo oportunidad de responder antes de que los otros llegaran. Bill se levantó a recibirlos, dándole abrazos de bienvenida a sus compañeros de banda recién llegados de Berlín y con el _jetlag_ matizado en la cara.

 

Cuando tu enemigo eran niños mayores que tú que te miraban feo porque eras diferente, te acostumbraste a ignorarlos, incluso cuando te insultaban o escribían ofensas en donde cualquiera pudiera verlos. Porque tenías a tu hermano gemelo que estaba atravesando lo mismo que tú y era tu fortaleza encarnada y con quien reías y con quien llorabas.

Cuando tu enemigo eran fans obsesionadas, ardías en furia y más cuando se metían con tu familia o eras incapaz de salir a pasear a tu perro sin que una cámara te filmara. Pero también lo afrontaste, y es que habías descubierto que de los dos eras el que conservaba la cabeza fría bajo presión sin derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, ni fuiste el que explotó como una olla  a presión y tuvo que enfrentar la amenaza de una demanda de una chica francesa por agresión.

Cuando tu enemigo eras tú mismo, una ciudad, una dinámica que amenazaba con romperse, y un tal Max, es decir, Mark. O _Marx_. Pues… pues a joderse.

 

Había horneado malditas galletitas de Navidad, podía hacer eso. Ignoró a la vocecilla en su cabeza que le indicó que él no había hecho más que reunir los ingredientes que Tom le pidió y luego se dedicó a verlo preparar la masa, recién metiendo mano cuando había llegado la hora de decorar.

—Huele a quemado —declaró Georg.

—¿Y qué comes que adivinas, gran Hobbit? —preguntó Bill irritado—. No sirvo para esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando Tom y Gustav llegaron del estudio y el olor llegó a sus narices, el primero gritó ‘Bill’ y corrió hasta encontrarlo, mostrando obvio alivio cuando lo vio sano y salvo y la cocina sin haber sido consumida por las llamas.

—Nada se quemó —dijo Bill—, bueno, excepto mi intento frustrado de pastel.

—¿Pastel? —increpó Gustav con sorpresa.

—No preguntes —advirtió el menor de los Kaulitz y Georg lo apoyó, relatando que por estar fastidiando tanto un cucharón con restos de masa cruda había pasado peligrosamente cerca de su cabello.

Con una sonrisa divertida pero sin hacer comentarios, Tom se dedicó a ordenar y limpiar la mesada llena de residuos de harina y mantequilla. Georg pronto se retiró a llamar a su novia y Gustav a dormir, todavía con el desbarajuste de horarios encima.

—No sé cómo me toleras —pronunció Bill cuando quedaron a solas, tratando de aparentar sinceridad. Eso era algo que no le diría a Tom, y ambos lo sabían.

—Porque no sabría qué hacer sin ti —respondió Tom con sencillez, prendiendo el lavaplatos.

— _Yo_ soy quien no sabría qué hacer sin ti. Eres mi piedra angular —refutó. Eso sí era algo que diría y Tom lo miró por un instante antes de abrir un gabinete de donde extrajo una bolsa de galletas para perros.

La puerta del patio fue abierta y dos de sus mascotas entraron moviendo la cola y haciendo un alboroto que advirtió a sus dos perros faltantes, los cuales estaban dentro de la casa, que era la hora de la comida.

 

Al escuchar lo de «ama de casa», Tom rió internamente.

Al escuchar el «no sabría qué hacer sin ti», sintió una mixtura rara de inquietud y regodeo.

Lo sabía, pero confirmarlo de manera verbal indicaba una reanudación de lo que tanto ansiaba.

 

Fue cuando estaban en el gimnasio, sudados, y por tomar una ducha que Bill anunció que debían olvidar la salida con Shiro, su esposa y otros conocidos, e ir directamente a West Hollywood. Georg y Gustav habían regresado a Alemania después de una corta estadía no tan provechosa como hubiesen deseado y estarían solos.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Tom con calma, casi desinterés.

—Quiero que trabajemos en una canción.

Toalla en mano, dándole sorbos a su bebida energizante, Tom observó a Bill llamar a Shiro para excusarse.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar cuando la llamada fue finalizada.

—Ya te dije que para…

—Bill —interrumpió, sentándose en la banca. Seguía tranquilo, era exasperante—. No me tomes por tonto, te conozco más que eso.

—Hablaremos cuando estemos en casa —intentó evadir. Aprovechando que estaban únicamente los dos, Tom se quitó la máscara de pasividad y lo acorraló contra los casilleros—. Suéltame.

—Libérate si quieres, sabemos que puedes.

Los músculos de Bill se tensaron, rivalizando a los de Tom que los tenía rígidos al sujetarlo por los brazos, sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Alguien debería tomarnos una foto justo como estamos ahora y subirla a la App, algunas fans se morirían de emoción —dijo entre dientes, como encontrando la posibilidad muy entretenida.

—Idiota.

—Te amo —canturreó.

—Lo sé.

En las duchas, violando toda palabra no dicha y arriesgando su pellejo por si alguien los veía, Bill fue el que cercó a Tom con su cuerpo desnudo contra las losetas frías. Fue un empujón el que lo apartó y más que la espalda que dio contra un tubo y le hizo sisear, fue el ego lo que le dolió.

Al llegar a casa no hablaron.

 

Bill se sentía vencido, por L.A., por Mark, a pesar de que Tom no había vuelto a mencionarlo y sus salidas nocturnas habían sido olvidadas, y por su ineptitud.

—Yo no me puedo hacer cargo como tú lo haces de mí —se rindió oficialmente un día cualquiera, en el estudio de su casa y con Tom feliz porque le habían dado el toque final a una canción que era tan buena que fácilmente podría su nuevo single si es que era aprobada por sus productores.

—¿Qué?

—No lo tengo en mí —se explicó, masajeándose las sienes como si estuviera muy cansado—, eso de encargarme de otro ser humano. Quise cocinar un postre, fue un desastre, quise, hm, complacerte, también lo fue. Creo que desistiré o… —Frunció el ceño—. Te pediré a ti que me enseñes el fino arte de ser ama de casa.

—Te conozco veintidós años de mi vida y Dios sabe que no me imagino sin ti, pero estás demente —declaró Tom después de permanecer mudo unos segundos—. ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Tanto te ha afectado el cerebro los celos por Max? Y eso que por tu sanidad renuncié a su amistad hace semanas.

—¿Mi sanidad?

—Estabas enloqueciendo, lo supe el día me seguiste y me ignoraste desvergonzadamente cuando me acerqué a tu auto a preguntarte qué hacías ahí.

—Hm… —No lo negó y no bajó la mirada aun cuando sintió que iba a ruborizarse.

 

Tom no usaba eufemismos como piedra angular o ama de casa, él tenía en claro las nociones que debía manejar.

Como amor, incesto, y esperar.

Nociones como ahora, tiempo, y para siempre.

 

Estaban en camisetas un poco raídas y pantalones de algodón para labores de hogar haciendo un aseo profundo después de zanjar temporalmente el asunto de servicio de limpieza al llevarse un par de chascos.

—Solo falta la piscina y nuestra habitación y acabamos.

—No quiero moverme —dijo Bill. Tom sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón—. Esto nos sacaría más músculos que la hora y media diaria de entrenamiento y pesas —dictaminó al comprobar que le dolían los brazos por haber estado levantando muebles.

—Oye.

—¿Qué? —masculló, echando para atrás la cabeza y ladeándola cuando sintió una mano en su entrepierna—. ¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—Pero… —Bill mismo se calló, analizando la situación y sin rechazar cuando las caricias leves se tornaron más pesadas y su cuerpo reaccionó sin falta de tiempo.

—He estado esperando mucho, quise que vinieras a mí y cuando pasa, tienes la brillante idea de hacerlo en el baño del gimnasio. Luego vuelves a actuar como si nada.

Para ese momento, Bill estaba excitado, todavía con la cabeza hacia atrás y la respiración agitada.

—Pensé que era más importante aprender cómo…

—Yo cuido de ti, Bill, cuido que comas, que no fumes tanto, que no te deprimas, que tu ira y egoísmo no alcancen a otros para que luego no te arrepientas. No trates de imitarme. Eres desastroso.

Asimilando palabra a palabra, Bill quiso molestarse, pero una vez más quedó callado hasta que tuvo un argumento sólido en la lengua más que gemidos contenidos.

—No te des tanto crédito.

—Tú me lo has dado —contradijo Tom, más cerca, su boca besando su cuello.

—Sí —aceptó—, pero que yo no me ocupe de nada de la casa, o no esté tan al corriente de pagar las facturas o qué vamos a comer no significa que no haga mi aporte. Sé de memoria las vacunas de nuestros perros, también estoy pendiente de si comes o no, y aunque sea lo último que haga, no volverás a presentarte en público con una camiseta agujereada.

Esa tarde se dejaron llevar encima de la alfombra recién aspirada y Bill, más o menos tan satisfecho sensorialmente como con su epifanía de que era más que una carga, no tuvo contención en demostrar que sí estaba capacitado para complacer y ser complacido.

 

Bill tenía razón, fue cuando se mudaron a L.A., porque en ese entonces empezó a ladear la cabeza cuando quería besarlo o a inventar excusas inesperadas para no tener sexo.

Hizo lo que podía, sin entrar en pánico ni desesperarse: se armó de paciencia.

¿Por qué? Porque más que un ama de casa pendiente de todo y todos, Tom, así como el amor verdadero, había aprendido a esperar.

 

Estaban en Coachella, Radiohead sonaba de fondo y Bill tenía en la mano un vaso grande de cerveza mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Tom tomó una foto, escribió unas pocas palabras y la subió a la App.

—¿Me veía bien? —preguntó Bill expulsando el humo por la nariz.

—Camionero gay —dijo Tom sonriendo burlón, mostrando la foto y lo rápido que se estaba llenando de comentarios. Notando que su hermano estaba por fruncir el ceño, añadió—: Un camionero gay sexy. Muy sexy.

—Cabrón.

Quizá por la satisfacción de la buena música en vivo, sentirse anónimo entre la gente que apenas reparaba en ellos o por mera necesidad, cuando el vaso gigante de cerveza de Bill estaba por terminarse, Tom puso un mano en su hombro.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Bill —dijo advirtiéndole, arrancándole de las manos la cajetilla semivacía y el encendedor—. Es suficiente.

Una pausa, otro sorbo de cerveza e ignorar un par de miradas.

—Me propuse demostrarme que éramos capaces de volver a ser solo hermanos. Es medio estúpido, lo sé, no me pongas esos ojos.

—¿Lo lograste? —cuestionó encendiéndose un cigarro y contemplando las volutas de humo desvanecerse en el aire.

Una nueva pausa. La banda que estaba tocando había concluido y hacían los arreglos para la siguiente. Bill le arrebató a Tom el pitillo y le dio una honda calada.

—No. La parte física me costó tanto que creo que tengo callosidades en la palma de la mano —barbulló sin ápice de humor y Tom largó una risa diminuta y socarrona—, y, ¿qué puedo decirte, Tom? Estamos casados —expuso—. Eres mi ama de casa y…

—Y tú eres mi camionero.

Un gruñido que se convirtió en una risotada fugaz, antesala a una fruncida de cejas y el humo siendo botado directamente a la cara de Tom.

—Te puedo demostrar que este camionero puede hacerte gritar como una chica, así que no te arriesgues.

Bill no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, una oración retadora o una broma; fue una lengua pasándose por el labio perforado.

 

«Estamos casados». Tom inhaló, exhaló, y cerró los ojos.


End file.
